Smutember 2017 - Day 01, Dirty talk, Yugo x Amalia (Wakfu)
by nautiscarader
Summary: First prompt of the Smutember 2017, a multi-fandom celebration of smutty stories. All the characters are 18 . On their wedding day, Yugo and Amalia discuss their wedding night.


In the shadowed, empty alcove of the royal castle, Amalia pushed his newlywed husband up the wall, locking him in a fiery, passionate kiss, much different to the subtle one she gave him in front of the audience a couple of minutes earlier. Despite the fact that they were now married couple, and the image of them kissing wouldn't be anything unusual, the work of their hands, exploring each other's body could make some of the guests feel uneasy.

\- Ami, can't we skip the dinner? Can't you say that you have a headache, or something? - Yugo asked, breaking the kiss, but letting Amalia trace his sides  
\- And miss all of the dishes your fathered prepared? - she joked - He really outdone himself tonight, you know.

Just a few feet away from them, behind massive wooden door, a feast for the plethora of guests from the whole World of Twelve was prepared, celebrating the union of the two heroes. A king of the Eliatrope and the Sadida Princess knew they have to endure it, before they will have the time for each other once the sun sets.

\- And besides, if I said I had a "headache" and I need you to "tend to me", people will know that we just want to do it. Not that they won't gossip about it anyway. - she smirked  
\- Ami, there's not a living soul in the castle that thinks we haven't done it before. I think we were a bit overconfident with my whole "private bodyguard" act after all. - Yugo confessed, earning himself another peck on the cheek.  
\- It doesn't matter. Officially, you are going to deflower me tonight, and we will act like we haven't done it a hundred times before. That's the royalty for you, you gotta get used to it.  
\- But Ami...  
\- Let me put this another way, to satisfy you.

Amalia took Yugo's grabby hands and put them high above his head, pinning him to the wall. She put her knee to the familiar place between his legs, brushing his crotch and his throbbing length. Moving her mouth closer to his ear, so that he could feel her breaths on his neck, she begun.

\- Yugo, imagine the nights we've spent together, all rolled into one. Imagine all the long nights of sex, quick make-out sessions, random rendez-vous we've had, all of them happening in a single evening. Imagine me and you, in every position we've tried, you caressing all of my body, me kissing all of yours... Imagine all the distance your hips travelled, bouncing back and forth, being traversed in one moment, all of the... fluids we've exchanged. Imagine all of you inside of me... or on me, on my breasts, my stomach, my derrière... all in a single push. And then, the pleasure, every single moment of it we've experienced, pumping in our veins... That's what our wedding night is going to feel like, Yugo.

Once she was finished, Amalia stepped back, only to find that her lengthy, raunchy talk did not make her boyfriend speechless, as she predicted. Instead, in a swift move, Yugo shoved her up the opposite wall, locking her limbs the same way she immobilised him.

\- Yeah, I'm gonna get revenge on you for torturing me for the last month, Ami. I'm gonna make you feel every day you denied me your sweet, sweet body, and your company, Ami. Imagine my tongue all over your body, all of your holes... Imagine my fingers caressing you, gripping you in all of your weak spots... Imagine me, pushing you to our bed, or on your knees, telling you exactly what to do to me... Uh, at least, if-if you would like to play like that.  
\- Oh, yes, definitely, Yugo.

Amalia giggled, giving a kiss to her cautiously dominant husband, prolonging their caresses.

\- We're not gonna leave our chambers, Yugo. I already told my maids that we're not going to join them in the dining hall tomorrow, or the day after that either. I even forbid them from bringing plates to our room. I don't want any silly bells ruining our concentration. You're just going to portal yourself down to the kitchen and bring us food to replenish our energy when we will need it... and gods know we WILL need it.

She tilted her head, and begun kissing his neck, responding to Yugo's hands roaming her back.

\- And then, we're going to travel to my mother's old cottage, by the sea. There's no personnel there, so no one will interrupt us. Two weeks, we deserve it, after all we've been through.  
\- Ami, I hope you've brewed your...  
\- ...contraceptive potion? Of course I have.

Amalia reached between her breast and pulled an intricate, golden bottle on a string she wore as a necklace. It even fooled Yugo, who thought it was just another piece of ceremonial jewellery.

\- Ami, I don't think that will do, given what we're about to do. - he stated cockily, raising his brow  
\- That's just a portion I always carry, just in case. But I also brewed a contra-contraceptive.

With a sleight of her hand, one bottle turned into two, which quickly begun switching places around, thanks to her skilled fingers.

\- Y-you mean the one that... would help you...  
\- Oh yes. - she assured him, pushing him against the wall again - So maybe, in the heat of the moment I will make a mistake, or forget about it, or maybe I will drink both, to see which one wins? And if so, you'd have to wait a month or two to see which one was it. Imagine, making sweet, safe love for weeks, only to find I drank from the wrong bottle. How's that for a honeymoon?

She pushed her hand from Yugo's chest, letting him take a deep breath. Only now his face was filled with the amount of excitement she predicted her last speech would exert upon him.

\- Damn, Ami, you are...  
\- Frisky? Kinky? Yugo, we're a married couple now, people do expect us to have a royal baby after all. - she explained calmly - But do not worry. If you want, I can definitely tell these two apart, so we can leave that pressing matter for the future. Or maybe some role-play...  
\- And what if... - Yugo interrupted, changing the topic - What if something dangerous happens? What if we are needed? We'll be away from the kingdom.  
\- Well... if some bad guy is going to to threaten The World of Twelve again, I'm going to personally kick his or hers butt for interrupting our honeymoon. No one cockblocks me and my husband and lives to tell about it.

The two laughed, before the murmurs of people waiting for them reached their ears, telling them to stop fooling around.

\- Come on, guests are waiting for us.  
\- Ami, wait!

Yugo tugged her dress prompting her to look down. His blue Eliatrope robe flowed nicely and seamlessly against his body, until it reached the point where it bent under ninety degrees around a stiff object, a result of Amalia putting the most vivid imagery in his mind. The princess couldn't help but giggle, putting her gloved hand over her mouth.

\- I can't show myself like this! - Yugo muffled his scream, trying desperately to tug his erection in his pants. - You know, you could help me...  
\- And get caught giving my husband a blowjob, once these door will open? A nice appetiser, but I think I will pass.

A minute or so later, once he managed to conceal his problem, Yugo took his wife's hand and waddled, somewhat cautiously, to the giant, wooden door, separating them from the guests, awaiting their arrival.

Yugo stared at her, finding the same cheerfulness and beauty in her eyes he did so long ago. Whether she was riding a dragoturkey into his town, lied underneath him after they fell through trees, or smiled, accepting his dance at Eva and Tristepin's wedding, Amalia's eyes radiated in the same, incandescent way as before. The door opened, and a loud applause filled their ears, as the two stepped into their new life.

He knew of course that they were both exaggerating. Even though Yugo was confident that he could last all night, making wild love with his hungry wife, it was equally probable that they would eat so much they will just collapse and be done with each other after a minute or two. But it didn't matter whether they will go through all of the Ankama-Sutra in one night, or one fortnight. They had each other, officially, for ever.


End file.
